Super Smash Bros Fandom
Basic Information Super Smash Bros. is a series of crossover fighting video games published by Nintendo. It primarily features characters from their own franchises. The series was created by Masahiro Sakurai, who has directed every game in the series. The series features many characters from Nintendo's most popular franchises, including Mario, Donkey Kong, Link, Samus Aran, Fox McCloud, Kirby, Yoshi, and Pikachu. The original Super Smash Bros. had only 12 playable characters, with the roster count rising for each successive game and later including non-Nintendo characters. Some characters are able to transform into different forms that have different styles of play and sets of moves. Appearance SSB looks has Link's hair and pointy ears, Captain Falcon's scarf and outfit but as a tank-top, Samus' arm cannon, Ness' bat and Fox's pants and robot legs. He also wears a hat that is a combination of Mario and Link's hats, with the Smash Logo replacing the M on Mario's hat. Personality You are the SMASH BROTHERS FANDOM. You have a great number of Friends and you enjoy some FRIENDLY COMPETITION. You have a deep rivalry with your older brothers the KIRBY FANDOM and the POKEMON FANDOM, and for reasons you can’t explain, you love wide, itemless, flat BATTLEFIELDS. Abilities Super Smash Bros' abilities are similar to the characters in his game. For example, he has Samus' arm cannon and can Falcon Punch peoples' faces off. He also can use Assist Trophies to summon people he knows to help in battle. Relationships Family Nintendo Fandom - Mother Pokemon Fandom - Brother Mario Fandom - Sister Smash certainly would hope that Mario would let him have Waluigi for memes and that he has much potential for a move set. Legend of Zelda Fandom - Brother Animal Crossing Fandom - Sibling Splatoon Fandom - Sister Fire Emblem Fandom - Sister Smash would be very annoyed with his sister, especially when her series is over represented in his eyes. Though, he does like some characters from the series as characters, Smash wishes that the FE roster would have more variety for these characters, especially if they are not a sword user or a Marth clone. Lyndis is one of the Fire Emblem characters he actually wanted for a long time. Golden Sun Fandom - Brother Smash understands the struggle with Golden Sun, since he isn’t a popular series to profit from Nintendo. He does certainly want Issac in the game, hopefully bringing more people to the Golden Sun fandom. Dragalia Lost Fandom - Sister Kirby Fandom - Sibling SSB and Kirby are very close due to them technically being creations of Hal Laboratories instead of Nintendo directly. Although he looks very much older than him, SSB is technically Kirby's younger brother. SSB is annoyed with this, but still cares about his brother. Mother Fandom - Brother Smash wants Mother 3 localized and have Ninten in Super Smash Bros so the trio can be complete. Metroid Fandom - Sister Star Fox Fandom - Sister ARMS Fandom - Sister Rhythm Heaven Fandom - Sister Friends Metal Gear Fandom Sonic the Hedgehog Fandom Megaman Fandom Final Fantasy Fandom Street Fighter Fandom Castlevania Fandom Persona 5 Fandom Undertale Fandom Gallery Trivia * His theme song is Lifelight from Super Smash Bros Ultimate * He will sometimes wear a Waluigi hat instead of his Mario hat * He didn't always have an arm cannon. He got it when he lost his arm fighting a malfunctioning robot that Sonic the Hedgehog Fandom made. Category:Nintendo Fandoms Category:Video Game Fandoms Category:Fandoms Category:Fandomstuck